Mi amante amiga
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Edward descubre que está enamorado de su amiga Bella,pero cree que ella ama a Jake quien también está enamorado de ella.Edward se alejará de ella para que sea feliz,pero una apuesta sacará la verdad a la luz.


**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía, es una especie de adaptación, me he inspirado en el video clip de Malú de la canción "que nadie" para una parte del fic, y también de una escena entre Marcos y Eva de la serie "Los Serranos"… pero realmente es una gran adaptación porque no se parece en nada, solo la idea en general. Espero que os guste. **

Tumbado en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y con la mirada perdida en el techo, Edward deseaba fervientemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No iba a poder soportarlo, por más que hiciera un gran esfuerzo, el dolor de ver a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo iba a destrozarlo completamente. Y lo peor de todo es que el había propiciado esa situación, pero ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Había sido más fuerte el deseo de que ella fuera feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado, que su propia felicidad.

Bella Swan, su mejor amiga desde que ella llegó a Forks a vivir con su padre y se conocieron en el instituto, era el amor de su vida. Ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo. Desde que se conocieron a los 17 años se volvieron inseparables, y lo seguían siendo hoy día, cuando ya habían cumplido los 23. Nunca la había mirado como mujer, siempre había sido su amiga del alma, su hermana del corazón, hasta aquel día, unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando ella comenzó a mostrar interés por su compañero de piso y mejor amigo Jacob Black.

Cuando ambos terminaron el instituto, decidieron ir juntos a la misma universidad. Él estudiaría medicina, mientras que ella optó por Literatura, una de sus grandes pasiones. Eso lo ocasionó graves problemas con Lauren, su novia en esos momentos, pero él jamás renunciaría a su amistad con Bella, era demasiado importante para él.

Al principio alquilaron un piso juntos, pero tras problemas en la convivencia por culpa de las constantes amiguitas de él que pasaban por casa y que incomodaba a Bella horriblemente, ella decidió hace 1 año, por el bien de su amistad y de su salud mental, marcharse a vivir con Alice Brandon, una compañera de la universidad que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Edward se enfadó muchísimo con Bella por eso, ella era su amiga y aunque nunca se había atrevido a confesarle su situación, ella tenía que apoyarlo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Era cierto que había andado con muchas chicas desde que vivían juntos, Tanya, Victoria, Heidi, Jane… pero ninguna lograba hacerlo sentir completo. Él solo buscaba alguien que pudiera hacerlo sentir como aquel día, el siguiente al baile de graduación, cuando despertó solo y desnudo en su cama, con las sábanas revueltas y olor a mujer en ellas. No recordaba quien fue esa chica que compartió la noche con él, pero despertó completo, satisfecho, feliz, como ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir nunca, ni siquiera Lauren, su novia, con la que cortó automáticamente después de esa noche.

Las semanas siguientes se obsesionó con encontrar a esa chica, pero ninguna pista lo llevó a ella. Luego decidió buscar en otra lo mismo que ella le hizo sentir, pero fue cambiando de chica en chica sin éxito alguno.

Cuando Edward vio salir de casa con las maletas a su amiga, se dio cuenta que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, pero trató de negárselo a si mismo. Fue entonces cuando Jake, su mejor amigo, se mudó con él. Jacob siempre mostró interés por Bella, pero ella lo rechazaba constantemente, lo que secretamente hacía feliz a Edward, pues no sabía por qué, pero no deseaba verla con ningún chico. Realmente nunca hubo un chico en su vida, muchos mostraron interés por ella como era lógico, Bella era hermosa y una gran chica, pero extrañamente ella los rechazaba a todos y nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos con él, pero a él le complacía eso. Quizás fuera egoísta, pues él si salía con chicas, pero siempre Bella y su amistad con ella fueron más importante que sus cortas relaciones, sin embargo temía que no ocurriese lo mismo con ella, que se enamorara y lo relevara a él al segundo lugar.

A pesar de la mudanza de Bella, Edward y ella siguieron con su amistad. No podían permanecer separados demasiado tiempo, se necesitaban como al aire. Pasaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo, pero su amistad de 2 fue cambiando con la llegada de Jacob a casa, ahora casi siempre estaban los 3 juntos, y lo que era peor, Bella mostraba interés por Jake.

Empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, hicieron algunas salidas solos, y se la pasaban bromeando y riendo todo el tiempo, lo que hacía que a Edward le hirviera la sangre. Cada vez le molestaba más la cercanía entre ellos, como ella lo miraba, como dejaba que la acariciara, como le reía cada broma… sabía que estaba tremendamente celoso, pero no fue hasta hace unas semanas que comprendió lo que verdaderamente sentía por Bella.

**- Flashback-**

Edward había llegado temprano de clases, se había duchado y se había apresurado a preparar la cena. Estaba preparando unos raviolis de setas, el plato preferido de Bella, ya que ella vendría ese día a cenar.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta de casa y acto seguido Jake entró en la cocina, saludó a Edward, tomó un refresco de la nevera y se apoyó en la mesa, mientras observaba a Edward.

- No tienes nada mejor que hacer Jacob? Preguntó Edward consciente de que llevaba un buen rato observándolo.

- A decir verdad no, dijo Jake. Estás cocinando el plato preferido de Bells no? Viene a cenar?

Edward apretó fuertemente los puños y sintió un fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo. Odiaba que Jacob la llamara así, que se tomara esas confianzas con ella.

- Sí, la llamé hace un rato para invitarla, quiero comentarle una cosa.

- Y qué es si se puede saber?

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo Jake, pero te lo diré. Tengo que ir a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad, es obligatoria ya sabes cosas de la universidad, quiero pedirle a Bella que venga conmigo.

- Para qué? Es sobre medicina no? No va a interesarle.

- No a la conferencia idiota. Quiero que haga ese viaje conmigo. Será un fin de semana, la conferencia es un sábado en la mañana, luego tendré el resto del fin de semana libre, y me apetece hacer algo con mi mejor amiga, los dos solos, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

Jacob frunció el ceño y miró desafiante a Edward.

- Mira Edward creo que es hora de que hablemos claro, eres mi amigo y no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros, por eso es mejor que aclaremos esto.

- A qué te refieres? Preguntó Edward claramente confundido.

- Sé lo que sientes por Bella, lo veo en como la miras, como le sonríes, como la tocas, en como hablas de ella… lo veo en la forma en que tratas de protegerla, en el modo en que la celas…

Edward no podía creer las palabras de Jacob. No, él no estaba enamorado de Bella, ella era su amiga, su hermana del corazón, él solo… Edward no sabía que más argumentarse, quería seguir engañándose, no quería ver la verdad pero no podía estar ciego más tiempo, todo estaba claro, Jacob tenía razón.

- Sí, la amo Jacob, dijo completamente seguro.

- Lo sé, y yo también la amo Edward. Sabes que siempre me gustó, aunque ella no me hacia caso, pero ahora es diferente amigo, sabes que ella y yo hemos tenido un acercamiento, nos hemos conocido mejor y… que puedo decirte, me he enamorado de ella y creo que ella también lo está de mi. Tú siempre la tuviste ahí Edward y nunca pasó nada entre vosotros, supongo que será por algo, no? Tal vez ella solo te ve como a un amigo. No te interpongas entre nosotros Edward, déjala que sea feliz conmigo.

Edward sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos. Era cierto, él la amaba, se había dado cuenta que era lo que más amaba en este mundo, pero ellos siempre fueron amigos, solo amigos, nunca hubo nada más allá de la amistad entre ellos, seguramente ella lo veía a él como su mejor amigo, como su hermano, pero nada más. Y últimamente su comportamiento con Jacob había cambiado, ya no se mostraba reacia, él veía claramente que disfrutaba de su compañía, la veía reír todo el tiempo con él, tal vez fuera verdad, tal vez ella se haya enamorado de él y si era así él no destrozaría su felicidad, él se mantendría al margen y la dejaría ser feliz con él, aunque eso fuese su propia desgracia.

**- Fin FlashBack-**

Pasaron las semanas, y Edward fue observando tristemente como Bella y Jake cada vez estaban más unidos, y él se mantuvo todo el tiempo en segundo plano.

Pero un día recibió una llamada de ella, su Bella, reclamándole que ya no pasaban tiempo juntos e invitándolo a dar un paseo solos, por la playa, lo que hizo inmensamente feliz a Edward.

**- FlashBack-**

- Hola Bella!!! Dijo entusiasmado cuando fue a recogerla y ella subió al coche. Edward se acercó a ella y depositó un beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo que les hizo a ambos sentir un cosquilleo.

- Hasta que por fin te veo Edward, me tenías muy abandonada, ya solo paso tiempo con Jake, dijo poniendo un puchero.

- Y no te gusta pasar tiempo con Jake? Preguntó esperanzado.

- Oh claro que si Edward! Jacob es estupendo, es mi sol personal, me divierte mucho, pero también echo de menos a mi amigo de siempre.

- Lo siento Bella, no volverá a pasar, si tu me quieres cerca de ti, entonces así será, dijo Edward, por ella haría cualquier cosa, se había alejado de ella por darle más privacidad con Jacob, y también por mitigar el dolor que sentía al verlos juntos.

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo Edward, claro que te quiero cerca de mi, dijo poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de Edward, lo que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

Minutos después llegaron a la playa. No era verano, ni hacia siquiera sol, pero a Bella y a Edward siempre les había encantado la playa en invierno, pasar por ella siempre los relajaba y los llenaba de paz.

Comenzaron a pasear por la playa. Edward miró en un par de ocasiones la mano de Bella, tentado de agarrarla pero no se atrevía. Ella al verlo una de las veces le sonrió y ella misma tomó la mano de él. Sin embargo no esperaba que Edward entrelazara sus dedos con los de ella, lo cual no les hizo sentir incómodo, y así pasearon por la orilla.

Tras un rato paseando, Edward la condujo un poco más arriba, hacia la arena seca, se sentó abriendo las piernas, haciendo que ella se sentara entre ellas y apoyara su espalda contra su pecho. Nuevamente esto sorprendió a Bella, pero se sintió bien entre sus brazos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en esa posición, mirando las olas del mar ensimismados. De pronto unos gritos los sobresaltaron. A unos metros de ellos, una pareja discutía acaloradamente.

- Mira esos dos, dijo Edward.

- Parece una pelea de perros, dijo Bella riéndose.

Se escucharon varios insultos fuertes entre la pareja, tanto por parte de ella como por parte de él, y eso le dio una idea a Edward.

- Bella, apostemos algo.

- Ein? Dijo Bella confusa.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en menos de 5 minutos se están besando apasionadamente.

Bella se ruborizó, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con Edward de esos temas, además de que ella tenía poca experiencia en ese ámbito.

- Pero Edward, has escuchado lo que le ha dicho él? Seguro que ella le da una bofetada y se marcha.

Edward se rió ante la ocurrencia de su Bella.

- Son cosas del amor preciosa, yo te digo que después de esas peleas vienen las mejores reconciliaciones.

- No sé, aunque tu tienes demasiada experiencia no? Dijo ella y Edward en esos momentos se sintió como un mujeriego, y le gustaría ser tan inocente como ella, desearía con todo su corazón no haber estado con tantas mujeres.

- Entonces no tendrás problema en apostar conmigo no? Qué dices? Beso contra bofetada, que nos apostamos? Dijo él.

- Está bien, entro al juego, dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Pero si yo gano quiero tu Volvo por una semana.

El volvo? Eso quería ella? Pensó Edward. Adoraba su coche, nunca se lo dejaba a nadie, pero era ella, su Bella y él le daría hasta su vida si ella la pidiera.

- Hecho, dijo él lo que por tercera vez en el día sorprendió a Bella, que sabía de su pasión por su coche.

- Qué quieres tú? Preguntó Bella.

- Una cita.

- Una cita? Edward quiere que te consiga una cita? Con quién? Te gusta alguna de mis compañeras? Alice? Espero que no sea ella, está empezando a salir con un chico, Jasper, y parece que está muy pillada.

- Tonta Bella, dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, una cita contigo.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Bella, nunca se hubiese imaginado que él quisiera una cita con ella, no entendía que estaba pasando, Edward estaba muy rarito con ella.

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres… trato hecho.

A penas 3 minutos después la pareja dejó de discutir y comenzó a besarse con tanta pasión que parecía hasta indecente mirarlos.

**- Fin del Flash Back-**

Y todo esto nos lleva de nuevo al principio. A un Edward abatido tumbado en su cama maldiciendo su estrella. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, y ante él apareció un Jacob con la mirada triste y nublada, y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- Qué pasó? Preguntó Edward. Él había cedido su lugar a Jacob, quería hacer a Bella feliz. Le dijo que se verían en la puerta del cine, que luego había reservado mesa en "La Bella Italia", y luego pasearían por su parque preferido. Todos los planes eran cierto, solo que no sería con él con quien hiciera esas cosas, sería con Jacob, quien se declararía esa noche.

- Ella te esperaba a ti Edward…

- Lo sé, pero…

- No Edward, no lo sabes ni lo entiendes, ella se decepcionó al verme a mi en vez de a ti, ella ha esperado por ti todo este tiempo, ella te ama a ti.

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo ante las palabras de Jacob, las cuales hicieron revivir a su corazón, que se infló de alegría.

**- FlashBack-**

Bella estaba completamente nerviosa y entusiasmada, tanto que no podía parar de moverse y de mirar el reloj.

- Si no te estás quietecita no puedo terminar de arreglarte, dijo Alice.

- Lo siento Alice pero… esto es muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé amiga, te deseo la mayor de las suertes. Ya estás lista, te ves hermosa.

Bella se miró al espejo y sonrió a la mujer que se reflejaba en él. Llevaba un pantalón pitillo negro con un top palabra de honor azul de brillos. Los zapatos eran cerrados, con la punta abierta. Eran de tacón alto y plataforma en la parte de delante, y del mismo color del top. A ella no le gustaba usar zapatos altos, pero quería verse realmente increíble. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y con suaves rizos y el maquillaje también era suave, no le gustaba recargarse demasiado.

Entusiasmada dio las gracias a Alice, tomó la chaqueta y el bolso y salió de casa para dirigirse al cine.

Llego con 10 minutos de adelanto, por lo que esperó junto a la taquilla moviéndose nerviosa y mirando cada minuto el reloj.

De pronto sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, se volvió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante al ver de quien se trataba.

- Oh Hola Jake, qué haces aquí?

- Hola Bells, dijo con una gran sonrisa, tengo una cita.

- En serio? Cuánto me alegro Jake!! Dijo con alegría, quién es la afortunada? Preguntó.

- Pues… contigo Bells, tu eres mi cita.

- Yo? Dijo Bella confundida. Oh no Jake, yo he quedado aquí con Ed…

- Lo sé, la interrumpió él, pero él no va a venir Bella, en realidad planeó todo esto para nosotros.

Bella sintió romperse su corazón y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por su rostro.

- Bells, por qué lloras?

- Soy una idiota, una tremenda idiota, no sé ni como me hago ilusiones con esto… por qué don perfecto iba a fijarse en mi? Por qué después de esas chicas que parecen modelo con las que ha estado iba a sentir por mi algo más que amistad? Dijo entre sollozos.

- Bella, acaso tu… empezó a decir un temeroso Jacob…

- Sí Jacob, yo lo amo. He estado enamorada de él desde siempre. Pero me he conformado solo con su amistad. Esta no es la primera vez que me llevo un desengaño de este tipo con él pero… esta vez pensé que… Oh Jake dejémoslo, soy una estúpida, no he estado con ningún chico por esperarlo a él, pero esta es la última vez, se acabó, dijo llorando amargamente mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

- Bells espera!! Gritó Jake, pero la perdió de vista y no consiguió alcanzarla.

**- Fin del FlashBack-**

- Qué? La dejaste marchar sola viendo el estado en el que se encontraba? Preguntó un colérico Edward agarrando a Jake de la camisa.

- Lo siento Edward, se metió entre la gente y la perdí de vista, la busqué durante un rato pero no tenía idea de donde pudo haber ido.

Edward si lo sabía, estaba completamente seguro, nadie como él conocía a su Bella. Tomó las llaves del Volvo de la mesa, y salió a toda velocidad en busca de su chica.

A la velocidad en la que condujo llegó a los pocos minutos hasta el lugar donde creía que estaría Bella. Dejé el coche a un lado sin aparcarlo bien, y salió apresuradamente de él.

No se equivocó, Bella estaba allí, en el parque preferido de ellos, donde iban a ir a pasear después de cenar. Estaba sentada en un banco, con las manos en su cara, estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Edward volvió un momento a su coche, sacó de la guantera un papel y un boli. Escribió algo en el palo, formó con este un avión y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta Bella, posicionándose a su espalda sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Bella lloraba amargamente sentada en ese banco. Llevaba bastante tiempo sentada allí, fue el primer lugar en el que pensó cuando salió del cine. Pensaba en ella y en Edward, en su amor no correspondido, en el daño que él le había hecho dos veces, aunque de una de las veces no era siquiera consciente, no lo recordaba. Iba a tomar una decisión, tendría que alejarse de él. Tenerlo cerca le hacía daño. Ella había esperando pacientemente por él, había soportado el dolor de verlo con otras chicas, incluso había rechazado a cada chico que se le había acercado por él, pero ahora comprendía que era demasiado tarde, que él nunca iba a amarla, y que tenía que comenzar a vivir su vida, su vida lejos de él.

Entonces vio algo caer a sus pies, era un pequeño avión de papel. Lo tomó en sus manos y vio que había algo escrito en él, lo desdobló y leyó el mensaje:

" _**Lo siento, sé que soy un imbécil, sé que no te merezco, sé que te mereces algo mejor, pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo evitar pedirte que me des una oportunidad, porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo".**_

Bella sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba una mano. Se volvió lentamente y sus ojos se toparon con dos esmeraldas aguadas, los ojos de su amor, de su Edward.

Bella lo miró fijamente unos minutos, los sollozos y espasmos se hicieron más fuertes, y luego se arrojó a sus brazos. Edward la recibió gustoso y la apretó contra él.

- Lo siento cariño, no sabes cuanto lo siento, soy un idiota, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mucho que te amo, y… yo pensé que amabas a Jacob, solo quería que tu fueses feliz, dijo mientras daba besos en la cabeza de Bella.

Bella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Jacob es maravilloso Edward, pero lo veo como a un hermano, yo entregué mi corazón a los 17 años a mi mejor amigo sin que él lo supiera, y él aún no me lo ha devuelto. Te amo, Edward.

Edward sonrió y se lanzó a los labios de su mejor amiga, su chica, su único amor. Los labios de ella lo recibieron gustosamente, separándose para que él pudiera explorar su boca. Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a él.

**- Flash Back -**

Estaba terminando el baile de graduación y Edward estaba ya muy ebrio. Bailaba con Bella cuando Lauren se acercó y lo formó un escándalo. No soportara que él estuviese con Bella y no con ella.

Bella lo sacó del lugar, buscó las llaves del Volvo en su pantalón y lo ayudo a sentarte en el asiento del copiloto, ella conduciría y lo llevaría a casa. Edward se tambaleaba, y cantaba y decía cosas incoherentes. Fue una odisea subir con él las escaleras en ese estado. Afortunadamente sus padres y su hermano mayor Emmett no estaban en casa, después del acto de graduación habían ido a pasar el fin de semana en una finca rural que tenía la familia.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y lo dejó un segundo solo de pie al lado de la cama él perdió el equilibrio y Bella que trató de ayudarlo acabó atrapada bajo su cuerpo en la cama. Él la miró profundamente a los ojos y luego posó su mirada en su boca.

- Eres tan bonita Bella… dijo Edward, y sin darle tiempo a nada unió sus labios a los de ella.

La besó apasionadamente y aunque Bella trató de alejarlo, sus besos y caricias le nublaron la mente, pudo más el amor que sentía por su amigo que la sensatez, y se entregó a él.

Edward llevó sus manos a la cremallera del vestido de Bella, y rápidamente quedó ante él en ropa interior, mientras ella se apresuraba en quitarle la camisa. Volvió a su boca, besándola con dulzura y pasión. Cuando dejó sus labios momentáneamente, Edward comenzó a repartir besos por el cuerpo de Bella, desde sus labios descendió hasta su cuello, sus hombros, el vientre, las piernas para lo cual tomó su pie en la mano y llenó de besos hasta el tobillo. Luego subió por la parte interior del muslo, lo que desató un deseo mayor en Bella.

Edward llevó las manos hacia la espalda de Bella, la cual se curvó para facilitarle el movimiento. Automáticamente sus pechos quedaron expuestos ante él, quien los miró embelesado.

- Dios Bella… tan hermosa…

Se llevó un pezón a su boca, al que le regaló pequeños mordiscos, succiones y lamidas, mientras pellizca el otro con la otra mano.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido, nunca antes había sentido nada igual.

- Edward… gimió ella.

Edward separó su boca del pezón y se dirigió al otro, el cual se metió con ganas en la boca.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender por el cuerpo de Bella, para deshacerse de sus braguitas. Pasó sus dedos por el bello púbico, y los dirigió al centro de ella. Comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su clítoris, mientras ella gemía fuertemente. Edward volvió a unir sus labios a los de ellas en un beso frenético, mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella y comenzaba a bombear. Bella jadeaba y gemía fuertemente, creía que estaba a punto de volverse loca de placer.

Edward bombeaba dentro de Bella con el dedo corazón mientras que frotaba el clítoris de ella con el pulgar.

Bella sintió retorcerse de placer y como el nudo que sentía bajo su vientre estaba por deshacerse.

- Vamos Bella, déjate ir, córrete.

Escuchar el tono ronco de Edward y sus palabras terminaron de excitar a Bella, quien sintió el gran orgasmo que Edward le había regalado, su primer orgasmo.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. Edward cogió de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama un condón, se lo colocó y separó lentamente las piernas de Bella, luego se colocó entre ellas.

- Esto va a dolor, pero haré que pase rápido, le dijo.

Poco a poco fue entrando en ella, cuando sintió su barrera empujó más fuerte, lo que provocó un grito en ella, y que unas lágrimas que escaparan de sus ojos. Edward besó sus lágrimas y esperó a que su cuerpo se adaptara a su invasión. Cuando sintió a Bella subir sus caderas, señal de que ya no era doloroso, comenzó su vaivén.

- Dios Bella, nunca he sentido nada igual, dijo Edward.

- Edward, Edward!!! Gritó Bella, más fuerte!!!, suplicó ella.

Edward aumento el ritmo y las fuerzas en sus embestidas. Comenzó a sentir los espasmos de ella y las paredes de su vagina contraerse apretando su miembro. Después de asegurarse que ella había llegado, en un par de embestidas más el consiguió su propia liberación.

Se quedó unos segundos sobre ella, luego se retiró, tumbándose a su lado. Bella se acercó a él, cruzó sus piernas con las de él, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

**- Fin del Flashback -**

- Bella!!! Cómo pude olvidarlo? Dios mío debiste decírmelo.

- A qué te refieres Edward? Dijo ella.

- Te hice mía, tomé tu virginidad cuando estaba demasiado ebrio. Soy un monstruo, dijo escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

Bella apartó las manos de su cara, lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara.

- Yo me entregué a ti porque te amaba Edward, no te aprovechaste de mi ni mucho menos, en todo caso sería al contrario, sabía que estabas muy bebido, que no sabía lo que hacías…

- Te dejaste llevar por lo que sentías por mi Bella, sin embargo… te fuiste? Por qué? Desperté solo en la cama.

- Yo… te confesé que te amaba pero ya te habías dormido. Entonces sonó tu móvil, era un mensaje, de ella, tu novia, yo… lo leí, decía que te perdonaba y que te quería. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba usurpando un lugar que no me correspondía. Me levanté, me vestí y me fui. Al día siguiente esperé a que vinieras a buscarme, que quisiera que hablásemos de lo ocurrido, pero no lo hiciste, luego comprendí que no lo recordabas.

- Bella, tu no estabas usurpando nada, estabas en tu lugar, donde siempre debiste estar, entre mis brazos. Oh dios mío… cuando desperté consciente de que había estado con una mujer y sin recordar quien era… Bella me sentí por primera vez lleno, me sentí completo, feliz… solo quería encontrarla, por eso dejé a Lauren. Luego, al no encontrarla, me propuse encontrar a alguien que me hiciese sentir lo mismo, por eso todas esas chicas que ahora comprendo por que te molestaba tanto que las llevara a casa… pero ninguna de ellas me duraba porque ninguna era tú. Te tenía ahí y no te veía mi amor. He sido tan idiota Bella, podrás perdonarme? Podrás darme una oportunidad? Yo te amo tanto…

Bella sonrió y le dio un dulce y breve beso en los labios a Edward.

- Si que eres idiota Edward, pero eres mi idiota y te amo.


End file.
